Bizarre Wars: A Bizarre Hope
by Selena Lumina
Summary: Thousands of years have past since we left our heroes. The galaxy has lived in peace for all those years. But, a new threat has risen. Can these young, new heroes save the galaxy? Follow Kiro, Shin, Yu, Romeo, and Strify to find out.
1. Kiro

Tatooine was a calm planet. It was mostly desert, so the occasional sandstorm was annoying, but over all, the inhabitants of Tatooine really didn t mind it. Nothing ever happened here. No battles or anything. Not even a visit from passing Jedi. Kiro stared out his window as a Jedi ship passed by the planet. It was his dream to be a Jedi knight. He sighed and looked at the poster of his favorite Jedi girls, Julia and Maggie. They both had blue light sabers. If he had a light saber, he wanted a white one. He stared down at his sketchbook, drawing his picture. An anime self-portrait.

"Kiro!" He jumped up and ran into the main room. "Yes, master?" He saw a boy standing beside his master. "Set the guest room up for our visitor." Kiro bowed quickly. "Right away, Master." He headed for the room, setting up the bed for the guest. When he turned around, the boy was standing behind him with a light saber. A Jedi. The visitor in his own home was a Jedi! "The room is ready for you, sir," Kiro said politely, bowing.

The Jedi handed him a light saber. "Battle me," he said. Kiro gasped. "I... I can t. I really must keep working, or my master will be displeased. I cannot displease him." The boy walked back into the main room. "I need a place to practice my fighting, and someone to practice with," he said casually. Kiro's master looked up at Kiro. "Kiro will practice with you," he said. "You boys can battle in the backyard." The Jedi nodded as Kiro led him out back.

Both boys ignited their light sabers. The Jedi came at Kiro fast, but Kiro blocked every shot with lightning reflexes. After hours of dueling, the Jedi stopped. He was out of breath. Kiro retracted the light saber in his hands and walked over to him. "That was fun," he said. The Jedi looked up at him. "The Force is strong in you," he told him. Kiro shook his head. "I'm just a slave. I can't be a Jedi." The Jedi stood up.

"Have you ever heard of the legendary Anakin Skywalker?" Of course Kiro had heard of Anakin. He was famous, even if he did turn to the dark side. He just nodded. "Anakin was a slave on this very planet," the Jedi told him. Kiro gasped. "Anakin Skywalker was a slave from Tatooine?" The Jedi nodded. "I'm Jack Strify, by the way." Kiro smiled. "Kiro. Just Kiro." Jack shook his hand. "It's fantastic to meet you, Kiro." Kiro shook his hand. "It's an honor to meet a Jedi," he said. Jack smiled.

"I think I could get you into the Jedi business," he told Kiro. The slave was astonished. "It's been my lifelong dream to be a Jedi," he said, smiling. "Then it's settled. I'll talk to your master and get you in training to become a Jedi." Kiro nodded, still smiling. Then he remembered he was still a slave. "I guess we had better get inside. I still have chores to do before I go to bed." Jack nodded and walked inside with Kiro. Somehow, he felt this slave would be a great Jedi one day.


	2. Yu

Naboo was calm on this particular day. The royal servant Yu Pheonix walked behind the Nabooan king, Jayden. "Yu, we have an important visitor coming soon," the king told him as they entered the palace. "I want you to set up a room for him." Yu nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty." He bowed and left to set the room up for the guest.

Later that night, Yu was sitting alone on his bed. All he could do was stare out the window. He didn't notice someone standing in his doorway. All he could focus on was his dream. He wanted to be a Jedi. But, he wasn't. He was a servant. It was the life he was born into. He looked at the door and jumped up, seeing Kiro.

"You duel?" Kiro handed him a light saber. "Um... no. No, I..." Kiro smiled. "_I'm just a servant. I can't be a Jedi_." Yu stood up. "I'm just a servant," he confirmed. Kiro moved towards him. "I was just a junkyard slave two days ago," he said. "When Strify found me, he took me in and is training me to be a Jedi." Yu nodded. "That's great, but I can't. King Jayden needs me."

Kiro lunged at Yu with his light saber. Yu moved quickly, dodging and blocking. Strify was standing in the doorway, watching the two duel. When it was over, he applauded them. "Great job," he said. They looked up at him. "Thank you," they said in unison.

"The Force is strong in you," Strify said to Yu. "I can train you to be a Jedi, just as I am training Kiro." Yu smiled. "That would be an honor, Mr... um..." "Jack Strify." "Mr. Jack Strify." Jack moved forward. "What's your name?" he asked. "Yu Pheonix," Yu replied. Kiro smiled. "I'm Kiro," he said, shaking Yu's hand. Jack looked at Yu. "It's settled. Tomorrow you will set off with us to become a Jedi." Yu smiled.

His dream had always been to be a Jedi. He wanted it more than anything, but he'd never believed it could happen. Now, it was. He couldn't believe it was really going to happen. This was the best day ever.


	3. Romeo

Romeo Nightingale move through the streets of Gala quickly. He spoke to no one, no one spoke to him. This was how it was to be. He was a servant to a wealthy family. His life was a good one. He had clothes, a home, a bed, and food. He had what he needed. What he wanted was a different story.

A Jedi. That was his dream. That was what he'd wanted to be. But, he wasn't. He was a silly servant. It was all he'd ever be. He had no future. Unless it involved cleaning other peoples messes. He kept his head down until he came into contact with a person. He looked up.

"So sorry," Yu said, smiling. "I'm Yu Pheonix." Romeo looked back down. "Romeo Nightingale," he said quietly. He knew his master would punish him for speaking to people. "I really must be going." He hurried away.

That night, his master called him into the main room. When he entered, he saw the boy from earlier that day. _I'm busted,_ he thought. He was sure he'd been told on. "Romeo, this nice young Jedi boy would like for you to practice with him. Can you do that?" Romeo nodded and led Yu out back.

Yu lunged at Romeo. Romeo screamed and dodged the attack, igniting his light saber. Yu came at him again. This time, Romeo tried to block. No luck. He cut his arm. "Fuck!" Yu stopped and pulled a cloth out of his tunic. "Here." He wrapped it around Romeo's arm, creating a tourniquet. "I'm Yu Pheonix."

"Not the best fighting, but you could be good." The boys looked towards the door. Strify was watching them. "I'm Jack Strify," he said. "Romeo Nightingale." Romeo handed Yu the light saber and headed for the door. Strify stopped him. "Do you know what a Jedi is?" Romeo nodded. "Of course. I've always wanted to be one," he said. Strify nodded. "Tomorrow, you re training as a Jedi begins."


	4. Training

Kiro lunged at Yu with the light saber. Yu blocked his shot. Romeo watched them duel intently. "See how they move," Strify told him. Romeo watched the speed and grace of their movements. "They won t hurt each other, will they?" Romeo looked at Strify. "They might," the Jedi said.

The servant looked down. Could he do that? Could he hurt people like that? He didn't think he could. And if he couldn't, he would fail Strify. He would have left Gala for nothing. He would lose. He would die. He couldn't bear to think of that possibility. "You're up, Romeo." Romeo ignited his light saber and braced himself while Kiro bandaged his leg.

Yu came at Romeo fast. Romeo blocked the shot, cutting Yu in the process. Yu screamed in pain. Romeo squeaked. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said. He quickly grabbed a cloth and helped Yu bandage his arm. Yu got back up and prepared to battle again.

Kiro came at Romeo from an angle. Romeo sensed him and quickly turned and blocked him. The two battled until Kiro cut Romeo's leg. Romeo screamed as he collapsed. Yu and Kiro quickly bandaged his leg and helped him to his room for the night.


	5. Tatooine

Kiro was sitting alone when Strify entered the room. "Hey," he said, sitting on the bed. "What''s wrong?" Kiro looked down. "I miss my parents," he said. "What happened to them?" Strify asked, concerned. Kiro bit his lip. "They were killed by a dark Jedi." Strify hugged him. "Tell me about it."

"I was six years old when it happened. My parents and I lived in Cloud City. We were in the market to get dinner for that night when a dark Jedi attacked us. I don't know who he was, but he sliced my parents heads off. He went to attack me when I was saved by my master. He took me away to Tatooine, and I worked for him from then on. I was grateful that he was there, or I would be dead." He stared at the floor. "I was so scared. That was the day I vowed to become a Jedi, and to hunt down the man that killed my parents. I want him dead, and I want to be the one to take him out."

Strify nodded. "I see." He paused. "Um... your your master called. He wants you back on Tatooine." Kiro sighed. "Figures. I knew it was too good to be true that I get to become a Jedi." He looked up at Strify. "We've just landed," the Jedi told him. Kiro collected his things and stepped off the ship with the other boys.

Entering his master's house felt a little like going home for Kiro. And, technically, it was. He took a deep breath and entered. The boys were right behind him. "Kiro," said his master. "Hello, master," he said, bowing. He carried his belongings to his room.

He was home. Back on Tatooine. He sat on his bed, alone. Well, almost alone. He noticed the other bed in his room was made up. So, he had a roommate. Possibly another victim of a dark Jedi. This would be an interesting story for Kiro. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**Hey, it's Selena Lumina. Okay, so this is where things get muy interestante. And for those that don't speak Spanish, it's gonna get very interesting. We'll meet the dark Jedi in a chapter, there'll be a little Shin/Kiro slashing, AND we'll get to meet Kiro's favorite Jedi girls. So, keep reading and review.**


	6. Shin

The pale boy entered and sat on his bed. He looked up at Kiro. Kiro looked at him. "Hello," he said, shyly. Kiro smiled. "Hello. I'm Kiro." The boy smiled. "Shin." Kiro sat next to Shin. "So, where are you from?" Shin looked down. "Gala." Kiro gasped. "Gala?" Shin nodded. "I was wealthy until my parents were killed by a dark Jedi. Vames was nearby and he rescued me. So, here I am." Kiro hugged Shin. "Tell me about it."

"My parents and I were at a party a friend was throwing. Everything was great until the dark Jedi attacked. He killed everyone in the room. I watched my parents die. Vames snuck me out while he was distracted. He brought me here to protect me. So, that's what happened." Kiro bit his lip. "That's what happened to me, too. I came here when I was six. Been a slave ever since." He didn't want to mention the Jedi thing. It was in the past. Forever.

"Have you ever wanted to be a Jedi?" Shin asked. Kiro looked away. "Ever since I was six years old. I vowed to become a Jedi and hunt down the man who killed my parents." Shin hugged him. "It'll be okay," he said. Kiro smiled and hugged him back. His heart fluttered as they embraced. Shin's whole body felt warm. They pulled away after 30 seconds. Shin looked around. "Is that your light saber?" "Yea."

Shin picked up the light saber and ignited it. It was white. The color Kiro had wanted. "This is so kickass, dude. Where'd you get a light saber?" Kiro looked down. "My Jedi master gave it to me." Shin stopped playing with the light saber and looked at him. "You've had Jedi training?" Kiro shook his head. "No. I mean, yes. I mean... It was only for three days. I don't know if it'd be considered having training, really." Shin looked back at the light saber. "More than I've ever had," he said. Kiro looked at the clock. "It's late. We'd better get to bed."

He laid on his own bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep. He tried, but he kept thinking about Shin. Why was he invading his thoughts like this? He stirred, getting comfortable. Suddenly, he felt someone next to him. After that, everything went blank.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? Will Kiro hunt down the Jedi? Will he get his revenge? Will he and Shin get together? Dark Jedi still to come, beautiful but deadly Jedi women, and a kiss. There's a big kiss scene in the future for a couple of the characters. Keep reading to find out more of who and why.**


	7. Darth Tomi

"Kiro! Shin! I need you two to run down to the junkyard for me!" Vames called. The boys sighed and walked out of the room. Another junkyard run. Kiro missed his Jedi training. Shin smiled and took Kiro's hand, walking with him. Kiro snuggled against him as they walked hand-in-hand. Yu was watching them nearby.

"Whatcha doin?" Yu turned to Strify. "Watchin over Kiro. Why?" Strify shrugged. "Looks like you're spying on him." "No! Of course not! I was..." He sighed. "It's just that he looks so happy with that boy. I'm kind of jealous." Strify hugged him. "You'll find someone special, Yu." Yu smiled. "Thanks, Strify."

"So, baby, what do you wanna do?" Shin asked. Kiro giggled. "Honey, we re just going to the junkyard for master." Shin nuzzled him. "I know, but still." They giggled. "So, seriously. What do you wanna do?" Kiro shrugged. "I dunno, sweetie. What do you wanna do?" Shin smiled. "Anything, as long as I'm with you, baby." "Aw, how sweet."

The boys looked to see who d spoken. They saw the dread-headed Jedi. "Who are you?" Shin asked, moving in front of Kiro protectively. Kiro's hand went to his light saber instinctively. "I am Darth Tomi. Sith Lord." He ignited his red light saber and lunged at Shin. Kiro pulled out his white light saber and moved in front Shin to protect him. He and Tomi battled until Tom s hand was sliced off. Kiro grabbed his light saber and tossed it to Shin. "You're unprotected," Kiro said, pointing his light saber at Tomi. Tomi backed away and ran.

"Kiro?" Kiro looked up from the junk he was looking at. "Yea, baby?" Shin moved closer. "You saved my life." Kiro blushed. "Well... It was... Jedi save lives. It's our job." Shin smiled. "Yes, baby, you are a Jedi." He touched Kiro's cheek. "You know what the victim's job is when the Jedi saves his life?" Kiro looked at him. "What?" The next moment was heaven. Both felt completely warm. The feel of the embrace, and their lips pressed against each other's. This was the best moment ever.

* * *

**Okay, so That was probably expected. But, hey. I still think it's sweet. Though, it could've been better. Anyways, so we've met one of the dark Jedi. Tom Kaulitz (Darth Tomi). We still have more to come. There's more romance, and gorgeous female Jedi. So, keep reading. And send reviews!**


	8. Darth Billa

Romeo wandered through Tatooine, towards the podraces. He loved a good podrace. He took his seat in the bleachers, next to a beautiful brunette. She had a light saber strapped to her belt. He touched his own light saber. Something felt odd. Out of place. He took a deep breath to clear the feeling out of his system. It didn't go away, so he just ignored it. Finally, the guy announced the beginning of the races.

"Let the races begin!" The pods took off. The feeling in Romeo was still there. He touched his light saber again. His senses were alert, now. Something was going to happen." And the winner is Arielle Michens!" The beautiful girl smiled. Suddenly the girl beside him shifted nervously. Romeo knew why. She sensed the same thing he sensed. It was strong, now. Whatever it was, it was close. Romeo fingered his light saber. The girl looked at him. "Arielle's in trouble," she said. "We need to help her." Romeo nodded and followed her.

"Julia, I don't see them," said a redheaded Jedi. She was watching Arielle. "The Force is strong in her," Julia said. "She's bound to be the target." Romeo bit his lip. He wasn't a full Jedi like these girls, but he had the heart of a Jedi. He wasn't out for revenge like Kiro, or for personal glory and fame like Yu. He just wanted to help. "There." He pointed to the bleacher at a cloaked figure.

Darth Billa slipped from his seat, unaware that three Jedi were watching him. He moved to his ambush point. Romeo, Julia, and Maggie were waiting to stop him. He moved in for the attack. The Jedi surrounded him before he could get to Arielle. "Get her out of here!" Romeo called. A twilek grabbed Arielle and ran away from the scene with her.

"It's over, Sith," said Maggie as they closed in on Billa. The Sith looked around. Romeo, Maggie, and Julia were poised to attack. He was outnumbered. He turned and fled back to his ship.

"Thank you for helping," said Arielle to Romeo. "Was that guy after me?" Romeo nodded. "Yes. He was. You were lucky that Jedi were here to protect you." Arielle nodded. "Thank you, she said again." And with that, she kissed him. It was pleasant. He'd never kissed anyone before. Having his first kiss be a girl who's life he'd just saved made him feel good. All he wanted to do was protect people and save lives. It was his heart's desire.

* * *

**YAY! Romeo's first kiss! If you guys wanna see him get with Arielle, send reviews and tell me.**


	9. Darth Gussi

Yu Pheonix walked the streets of Tatooine alone. He never spoke to anyone. He kept to himself. It was how he chose to live his life. He only talked to Strify, his Jedi master, and Romeo, his fellow Jedi trainee. Occasionally he talked to Kiro, but he hardly ever saw him anymore. It was kind of sad to never get to see his friend. He shook his head.

Why was he thinking of Kiro? He had no interest in the kid. Sure, he had beautiful blonde hair with brown extensions. Sure, he had the most beautiful eyes in the world. Sure, he was a skilled fighter with the light saber. Sure, he had the sweetest smile anyone had ever seen. But, Yu couldn't understand why he was so interested in him. There was nothing about him that appealed to the Jedi student. And Kiro was obviously involved with another boy. Even if Yu was interested, he had no chance. Kiro would never give him the time of day. He was nothing like the boy his friend was involved with.

The boy was so flawless. He was absolutely perfect. His eyes sparkled like diamonds. And his smile was so beautiful. There was no way Yu could compete with a boy like that. No one could. Kiro was lucky to be involved with him.

Yu shook his head. Neither boy was important in his life. So why was he thinking about them? He sighed and sat in the sand by himself. His senses became alert as he felt a presence behind him. He stood up and turned around, grabbing his light saber. The boy didn't attack, so Yu put his light saber away. "Who are you?" he demanded. The boy chuckled. "I am Gustav Schafer."

Gustav Schafer had short blonde hair, and looked extremely preppy. There was no way he could be a Sith. Still, Yu knew looks could fool a person. He wasn't about to let down his guard. "What do you want, Gustav Schafer?" Gustav smiled. "This Kiro boy," he said casually, "you can totally compete with this other boy he's with. And win." Yu was interested, now. "How?" Gustav smirked.

"You're a Jedi. This boy your friend's with is just a silly slave. And you're so beautiful. You have to make your friend think you're the one he can't have. It'll make him want you, not the slave boy." Yu nodded. "I see what you re saying. I have to make Kiro want me." Gustav nodded. Be what he can't have." Yu bit his lip. "How do I do that?" And with that, Gustav's lips were on Yu's.


	10. Dinner

"Kiro! Shin!" The two slave boys ran into the main room, kneeling before their master. "I need you boys to start on dinner. I'm having guests over." "Yes, master," the boys said in unison. They jumped up and ran into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Are you sure this will work?" Yu looked up at Gustav as he relaxed on his bed. The blonde was sitting next to him. "I'm sure," he said. "You've just gotta make Kiro jealous. He'll totally want you." Yu sat up. "I dunno, though. It seems kinda devious." Gustav smiled. "That's because it is, babe." Yu sighed. He didn't understand why he was going through with this, but he was.

"Baby?" Kiro looked at Shin. "Yea, hon?" Shin snuggled him. "Are you gonna leave me?" Kiro touched his cheek. "No, baby," he said. "Never." They kissed as Vames entered. "You're supposed to be working, not flirting." Shin turned to him. "Sorry, master. It's my fault." They went back to making dinner.

Yu shifted nervously. "What if it doesn't work?" Gustav rested his hands on Yu's shoulders. "Well, you've got me," he said, kissing his cheek. Yu looked down. He couldn't believe he was admitting this to himself, but he really wanted Kiro. He would do anything to be with the blonde slave. "I'm ready." He followed Gustav out of the ship, to Vames's house.

Strify knocked on the door and Shin let them in, greeting them with a bow. Kiro finished setting the table and went to his love's side. Shin kissed his love's cheek and they giggled. Yu watched them until Gustav turned his head. He kissed the Jedi gently. Kiro watched them, snuggling into Shin. "Whatcha thinkin about, baby?" Shin asked. Kiro looked up at him. "Nothin," he said, kissing Shin's lips. "I love you." Shin smiled, kissing him back. "I love you, too." They snuggled closer.

Yu stared at his food, eating slowly. Strify noticed. He pulled him out of the room. "Yu, what's wrong?" Yu looked down. "Nothing," he lied. Strify pulled his head back up gently. "What's wrong?" he asked again. Yu sighed. "I'm in love with Kiro," he told his Jedi master. Strify smiled. "Then tell him that," he told his student. "You never know. Even though he's with Shin, he may have feelings for you, too." Yu nodded. "Thanks Strify," he said. They walked back to the table.

After dinner, Yu approached Kiro. "Kiro? Can I talk to you? Alone?" Kiro looked at Shin. His love nodded and he walked outside with Yu. "What's up?" Yu took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it in the best way that I can." And with that, he pressed his lips against Kiro's.

Kiro closed his eyes, running his hand along Yu's cheek. Yu closed his eyes, feeling the warmth between them. Neither of them wanted to break away. Everything about the kiss felt so right. Like it was meant to be. Yu didn't think about the fact that he was with Gustav. Kiro didn't think about the fact that he was with Shin. All they could think about right now was each other. And the kiss. They were alone on a starlit night. The stars sparkled above them, like angels blessing them. When Kiro tried to break the kiss, he found that he couldn't. He didn't have the strength. Yu didn't even want to know if he had the strength to break away. He wanted to stay in this position forever. He wrapped his arms around Kiro's neck. Kiro wrapped his arms around Yu's waist. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"Kiro, I... What the hell is going on?" Kiro pulled away and looked at Shin. "I... Nothing. Nothing is going on, baby." Shin wasn't listening. He stormed past them. "I hate you!" he screamed. "I hate you!" Kiro watched him go, wishing he were dead. "Kiro?" He looked back at Yu. "I'm sorry," Yu said. "I shouldn't have done that." He walked back inside. Kiro sat in the sand, crying. Heaven was over. Now it was time to meet hell.

* * *

**Whoa. What's gonna happen, now? Is Shin gonna forgive Kiro? Is Kiro gonna get with Yu? Or are they all gonna lose? And what is Gustav gonna do? Keep reading to find out!**


	11. Darth Georg

Kiro walked alone through Tatooine. He no longer spoke to anyone, except his slave master. No one spoke to him, either. He was alone. He preferred that. He and Shin shared their bedroom, but Shin slept in his own bed, now. He didn't sleep with Kiro. He didn't want to. Kiro walked alone, wishing he was dead. He wanted to escape his life. He wanted to escape everything that had happened to him. He soon got his escape. But, what he wasn't aware of was that his escape from the hell he was living in came with a huge price.

Georg Listing was a Sith lord. He worked alongside Tom, Bill, and Gustav. He was the baby of the group, fresh out of Jedi training. He wanted more than just to be a Jedi. He wanted to love and to be loved. The boys had told him that he could get his heart's desire by joining them. So, here he was, a Sith. Still, he didn't feel loved by anyone. Not yet, anyways. The love he wanted was soon to come. He just wasn't aware of how soon it would be.

Both boys walked alone, ignoring everyone around them. One looking for his escape, the other looking for his heart's desire. They kept their heads down until they came into contact. Kiro looked up and dried his eyes. Georg wiped a tear away. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kiro looked down and shook his head, crying again. Georg touched his cheek. "You can talk to me," he said.

Kiro sipped his drink slowly. He was sitting inside the intergalactic coffee shop with Georg, talking. "So, your boyfriend caught you and this Yu boy kissing?" Kiro nodded. "He was kissing me," he said. "I mean, I liked him, but I was with Shin. I wasn't about to cheat on him. I would never cheat on anyone." He stared at the table. "Now we're broken up. Shin won't even talk to me, and I'm never talking to Yu again." Georg touched Kiro's cheek. "You just need to get your mind off of them, doll. Find someone else." Kiro looked up. "Like who?" Georg kissed his cheek. "Like me." He wrapped his arms around Kiro. The blonde slave looked up and kissed him. His instinct told him this was a bad idea, but he ignored it. Georg was offering him the escape he was looking for. How bad could it be?

Shin woke up the next morning to find Kiro's bed empty. He ran into the main room. "Master, Kiro's not here," he said. Vames looked up. "Well, where is he?" he demanded. Shin shook his head. "I don't know, sir." Vames was not pleased. "Go find him," he ordered. "Of course, master." He bowed and ran out the front door.

Kiro was sitting on the bed in the ship that was occupied by Tom, Bill, and Georg. Gustav was still with Yu. Georg sat behind him, combing his hair. "You have beautiful hair," he said. Kiro smiled. "Thanks, baby," he said, kissing Georg. Georg kissed him back, smiling. "I love you." Kiro smiled lightly. "I love you, too." They kissed again.

* * *

**So Kiro's got a new boyfriend. What about Shin? Will he ever win Kiro back? Keep reading to find out. And send reviews, please. I love hearing your opinions, no matter how negative they are. You're criticism will only make me a better writer. So, send in those reviews!**


	12. Love rated M

Kiro was sitting on the bed alone until Georg entered. He sat next to his blonde lover, kissing him. Both boys had what they had been looking for. Kiro had his escape from hell, and Georg had found the love he was looking for. Georg pushed Kiro onto the bed as they made out. Kiro placed his hands lightly on either side of Georg's face, kissing him gently.

Georg reached down and unbuttoned Kiro's pants and slid his hand inside them, rubbing his cock gently. Kiro moaned, feeling himself getting hard. Georg moaned, sliding his pants down more, fingering his ass. Kiro moaned more. Georg removed his shirt and started teasing his nipples. Kiro giggled lightly, then moaned a bit.

Georg moved down Kiro's body and started teasing Kiro's cock with his tongue. Kiro closed his eyes and moaned lightly as he slid his mouth around it and started sucking on it. Kiro moaned louder as Georg sucked him. Georg felt him get harder. He sucked Kiro harder until he came in his mouth. Both of them moaned as Georg pulled off and moved back up, kissing him.

He turned Kiro over and thrust himself into him. Kiro screamed with pleasure as Georg kept thrusting into him fast and hard. Kiro moaned loudly. Georg thrust faster and harder into him, making him moan more. He kept thrusting in him until he started to cum. Kiro moaned lightly as Georg pulled out laying next to him.

"Oh, god, baby. I love you so much." They made out until both fell asleep.

* * *

***Long whistle* That's all I got to say. Send your reviews, loves.**


	13. Shin & Kiro

"Kiro!" Shin ran through the streets of Tatooine, searching for Kiro. "Kiro, where are you, baby?" Kiro looked around as he heard his name. Shin ran up to him. "There you are!" "Here I am," Kiro said coldly. Shin ignored the ice and hugged him. "Oh my god, baby, I've been so worried about you."  
Kiro pushed him away. "Shin, you made it clear that we were over," he said, glaring up at him. Shin closed his eyes, attempting to hold back the tears. "I was wrong," he said. "I was stupid." He opened his eyes, looking down at his beautiful love. "I want you back." Kiro shook his head. "No. We can't." Shin looked at him. "Why not?" Kiro looked down.

"I'm with someone else." Shin was shocked. "What?" "I have another boyfriend," he said. Shin shook his head. "Why?" he asked. "Because you made it clear we were through," Kiro said, "so I moved on. I'm not about to sit around and cry nonstop. It's really stupid to cry over someone who dumped you. So, I got back out there and found a new guy." Shin looked hurt. "Kiro, I I love you, baby. Please, please, PLEASE come back to me." Kiro shook his head. "No. No, Shin, it's not happening. I'm sorry, but I'm dating Georg, now. I'm not getting back together with you." Kiro turned and walked away. Shin watched him go. His heart broke more every second he watched him walk away.


	14. Arielle

Arielle Michens walked alone through Tatooine. Half human and half Twilek, Arielle wasn't like most of the girls. She was different. And it was obvious. Everyone could see it. It pushed everyone away from her. But, not Romeo. He wasn't like that. He was nice. Sweet. Caring. And perfect in every single way.

It had been a calm day fifteen years previous. Arielle was out shopping with her mother when they were attacked by a Dark Jedi. Arielle was only five. She had been so scared that she'd run away from the scene. She didn't know what had happened to her mother. Was she still alive? Or had she been killed on that fateful day? Arielle didn't know, but she was desperate to find out.

Fifteen years later, Arielle was a podracing champion in Tatooine. Things were going well for her. She was in training with Julia and Maggie to become a Jedi, just like Romeo was doing. She was also dating the boy who saved her life. Life was good, and she wasn't complaining. Then again, who could? "Arielle!"

Arielle spun around to see Romeo. "Hey, Romeo," she said, "what's up?" He greeted her with a kiss. "The sky," he replied with a smile. "Not in this sandstorm," she giggled. "Let's get back to the ship." They walked to the ship together. She could definitely get used to this.


	15. Sith

Kiro sat alone on his bed, staring at his white light saber. He was taking the biggest step of his life today. Well, not the biggest. But it was pretty close. "Kiro? Are you ready, baby?" Kiro nodded as Georg entered. "Yes, he said. "I am ready." He took Georg's hand and left the room with him.

When they entered, Georg's friends were standing with his own. Shin looked hurt. Kiro felt hurt. He looked over at Georg. "Can you get me a drink, baby?" Georg kissed his cheek. "Of course I can, sweetheart." He walked away to get the drinks. Shin took the time to walk over and talk to him.

"Something about this place feels wrong," he said, looking at his love. Kiro shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong. Everything's right." Shin looked down. Kiro knew he was hurt, so he elaborated. "Everything's right because my best friends are here." Shin looked up. "Your best friends?" Kiro nodded. "You guys are my best friends. I mean, Strify almost freed me. And Yu was always funny, he makes me laugh. And Romeo? That boy was named right. He is SO romantic. But you? You're the best. If I needed someone, you were the first person I turned to. And if I need someone now, you re the first person I WANT to turn to. I love you, Shin." Shin pulled him close and hugged him tightly. It had almost been three years since he'd heard those words from Kiro's perfect lips. "I love you, too."

"And now, to introduce Yuma!" Yuma entered the room. She was short, coming up to Kiro's knees. Kiro knelt down, not because she was so short, but because she was a direct descendant of Yoda. "The one named Kiro, you are?" she asked. Kiro nodded. "I am Kiro." She touched his shoulders with her ancient light saber. "To the Force, my dear Jedi, I welcome you." Kiro bowed his head. "Thank you, ma'am." He stood up and everyone applauded.

Shin bounced forward and hugged him tightly. After five minutes into the embrace, Strify pulled Shin off, then the others hugged him. Georg walked over and kissed him. "Congrats, sweetheart." Kiro smiled. "Thanks, Georg." Georg looked down. "Kiro, there's something I need to ask you." Kiro smiled. "Ask me anything." Georg got down on one knee and held up a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Kiro gasped. "I... Yes. Yes, I will." Georg stood up and slid the ring onto Kiro's finger, then kissed him deeply.

"Shin?" Kiro walked out onto the balcony, where Shin was standing. "Shin, are you okay?" Shin wiped his eyes. "No, Kiro, quite frankly, I'm not." Kiro stood next to him. "What's wrong?" Shin looked at him. "How could you say yes?" Kiro looked down. "I'm sorry, Shin. I didn't know it would upset you so much." Shin looked at him. "Kiro, I LOVE you! How could I NOT be upset about you marrying him?" Kiro looked up at Shin and kissed him. "I love you to death, Shin." Shin's heart welled up at those words. He pulled Kiro so close the smaller Jedi couldn't breathe. He kissed his head over and over. Kiro closed his eyes. He missed these moments so much. He wanted to stay right here forever. "Kiro!"

Kiro left the party without another word to Shin. He couldn t bear to say goodbye. "Kiro. Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Kiro nodded as they entered into the bedroom. He layed down and closed his eyes. He was fine. Everything was awesome. So, why did he feel so bad?


	16. True Love?

Kiro sat on his bed, staring at the engagement ring on his finger. He liked Georg. He liked him a lot. Still, was he in love? Somehow, he could never answer that question. His phone rang. "Hello?" _"It's Shin."_ "Hey, Shinnie." _"Hey, Kiri. Hows my beautiful Jedi?"_ "Eh. I've been better."_ "Is he treating you right?"_ "Yea, everything's cool here." _"Are you safe?"_ "Yea. I'm safe. Everything's fine. I promise." _"I don't trust those boys. The one with dreads attacked me, remember?"_ Of course Kiro remembered. "Yea. But it's fine. He said he's sorry for it." Shin couldn't believe him. _"And you believed him? Kiro, he s a SITH!"_ Kiro sighed, shaking his head. "No he's not, Shinnie. He's just..." _"They're using you, Kiro. They don't love you. Georg doesnt love you. He only wants you for some plan."_ Kiro was almost in tears. "Shin, no. Georg's not like that. I know they don't seem like the nicest guys, but..." He sighed. "Somehow, I can just feel it. Georg's not the bad guy." Kiro could hear Shin crying. "Are you crying?" _"Yes I'm crying,"_ Shin said, still crying. "Oh, Shin, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Kiro was also crying, now. _"Kiro, please. You can't marry Georg."_ "I won't," he said. "Or, at least, I'll try to hold it off as long as I possibly can. Okay, baby?" _"That's all I ask for, babe."_ "I love you, Shinnie." _"I love you, to, Kiri."_ "Kiro!" Kiro looked at the door. "I gotta go, sweetheart. Georg's calling me." Shin sighed._ "I'll miss you."_ "I'll miss you, too." _"Bye, baby."_ "Bye." Kiro hung up and walked down the stairs.

* * *

**I know, it's short, but hey. It's an important chapter in my opinion. Reviews?**


	17. The Mission

"Alright, Georg. If your boyfriend wants to stay he's gotta be sworn in," said Darth Billa. Georg nodded, remembering how he'd been sworn in. Murder. "What must he do to be sworn in?" he asked. "He has to kill that blonde slave boy, Shin." Georg nodded again. "I shall tell him right away." He walked into the bedroom where his fiancé sat.

"Baby?" Kiro looked up at him. "Yea?" Georg kissed him gently. "You need to be sworn into the group," he told the small blonde. Kiro looked at him. "How?" Georg looked down. "You have to kill Shin," he said quietly. Kiro nodded. "I should do that soon." Georg looked back up. "You're not upset?" Kiro shook his head. "He's nothing to me," he lied. He stood up. "See you when my mission is completed, sexy." Georg chuckled, watching his ass as he walked out. He couldn't believe Kiro was doing this, but he was. And he didn't seem phased one bit. That was what Georg didn't get. But, perhaps Kiro was right. Shin was nothing.


	18. Darth Kiro?

Kiro approached his old master's house and closed his eyes, clearing his head before he proceeded. He decided to go at this in a Sith-like manner. He took a deep breath, then kicked the door down and pulled out his white light saber. He pointed it at Vames and Shin. They both pulled out their own weapons. "Alright, slave boy," Kiro growled. "You're coming with me." He turned to Vames. "And if you try to stop me, I'll kill you. I'll make it slow and painful, too." He grabbed Shin and drug him outside.

Once they were outside, Kiro took a deep breath, looking upset. "What the hell?" Shin said. "Not here," Kiro told him. He pulled Shin to a small house five miles away. "What's going on?" Shin asked. Kiro looked as though he was going to cry. "You were right," he whispered. "Georg is just using me. He told me I had to kill you in order to stay with him." Shin gasped and hugged him tightly. Kiro was crying hard, now. "Oh, god, baby, what do we do?" "I can't kill you, Shinnie. But, if I don't, they'll kill me." Shin kept hugging him. "We'll talk to Strify and the others, okay?" Kiro nodded. "But, make sure Gustav's not with Yu. He's one of them." Shin nodded, kissing him softly.


	19. Sex rated M

"Oh, god, Kiro." Shin moaned as Kiro kissed him passionately. They both knew he was cheating, but neither of them cared. They moaned more as Shin rolled them both over so he was on top of Kiro. He reached down and gently slid Kiro's shirt off. Kiro moaned, feeling the taller male's lips on his bare chest. As he moved down Kiro's body, Shin slowly slid the rest of Kiro's clothes off. Kiro gasped as he felt Shin's perfect lips around his cock, then moaned as Shin sucked him hard. Shin moaned as he sucked him. For once, neither of them thought about Kiro's engagement to Georg. All that mattered to them was each other. That was all either of them needed. Shin moaned as he sucked him harder. Kiro moaned louder. "Oh, god, baby," he moaned, "I'm almost there." Shin sucked him harder until he released into Shin's mouth. They both moaned as Shin swallowed Kiro's cum and pulled off, moving back up his body.

Kiro pushed Shin onto the bed, kissing him passionately. He pulled Shin's clothes off roughly. Shin giggled as Kiro kissed down his body. He moaned as the small Jedi slid his mouth around the slave's member. _This is heaven, _he thought as Kiro sucked him gently. He moaned and arched his hips as Kiro sucked him harder. He screamed as he came in Kiro's mouth. Kiro moaned, swallowing Shin's cum, then pulled off and came back up.

He sat on top of Shin and gently thrust into him. Shin squealed loudly. Kiro moaned. "Oh, god, Shin, you're so tight," he moaned. Shin screamed as Kiro pulled out, then thrust back into him hard. Kiro thrusted into him, gradually moving faster and harder. Shin screamed louder with each thrust. Kiro continued to thrust into Shin until both of them came. They both moaned as Kiro pulled out of Shin and layed down next to his beloved. They made out until they were both asleep.


	20. The Engagement

"Yu." Yu turned to see Gustav standing behind him. "Yea?" Gustav moved closer. "There's something I need to ask you." Yu cocked his head slightly. "Well, um, ask away, I guess." Gustav got down on one knee. "Yu, baby, will you marry me?"

"No!" Shin and Kiro were standing outside the door, hiding off to the side. They knew eavesdropping was wrong, but they had to. They weren't going to let Yu marry a Sith if they could help it. Kiro looked at Shin. "Shut up," he hissed in a whisper. "If they hear us, we're toast. Especially me. I'm supposed to be on their side." Shin nodded, trying not to cry. "He can't marry Gustav," Shin whispered. "I know," Kiro whispered back. "But, we'll have them in jail before that happens."

Back in the bedroom, Yu was still staring at Gustav, shocked. "I, uh… I… I don't know what to say." Gustav smiled. "Say yes," he said. Yu smiled. "Yes," he said obediantly. Gustav slid the ring onto Yu's finger and then pushed him onto the bed, kissing him. Kiro and Shin snuck away to give them as much privacy as the slightly ajar door would allow.


	21. Plans

"You think we're going to believe you when you're on their side?" Romeo glared at Kiro as if he had killed someone. Kiro looked directly at him, not flinching. "I know how you all feel," he said. "I made a terrible mistake, I know I did. I let my emotions get the best of my judgment. I sensed that Georg wasn't a good guy, but I still trusted him. And it was a mistake. I know it was. But, I want to make it right by taking them out. All of them. Georg, Billa-," he looked at Arielle and Romeo, "-Tomi-," he looked at Shin, "- and Gustav." He looked at Yu. "Gustav is only using you, Yu. He could care less about you. He's just playing your emotions like Georg is doing with me." Yu nodded. His expression was cold. "I say we trust him," he said. The others murmured in agreement. Strify looked at Kiro. "If you betray us again, we will have no choice but to defeat you." Kiro nodded. "It's only fair," he said, knowing they wouldn't need to fight him. Shin held his hand. "We won't need to fight him, Strify," he said. "I just know we can trust him. After all, he is our friend." Strify nodded. "Alright, tell us what we need to do, Kiro." Kiro nodded and started going over strategies with them.


	22. Betrayal

"Kiro." Kiro entered into the ship with Shin. The blonde Jedi trainee was pretending to be dead. Kiro gently layed the body out for the Sith to see. They smiled. "Very good, Kiro," said Gustav. Shin (who's hand was laying across his stomach) pressed a button on his light saber discreetly. He was recording everything they were saying. "Now, we are ready," Tom said. "We'll start the invasion at the podraces. The Jedi have already thwarted us there once. They think we'll be expecting them there and won't attack." He turned to Kiro. "As a sign of your victory, take his light saber." Kiro took the light saber, discreetly ending the recording. _I've got all I need, anyways,_ he thought. He held it in his hands, smiling victoriously. Georg moved forward and kissed him. Shin fought the desperate urge to jump up and rip the brown-haired Sith's head off of his body. Both males moaned as they ravished each other's lips. Shin couldn't bear to listen. "Would you two get a room?" Gustav growled, glaring at Kiro and Georg. "Sorry," they said in unison. Bill rolled his eyes. "Alright, back to where we were," he said. Kiro started recording again so the Jedi would know the whole plan.


End file.
